


Who Gave You Permission

by I_am_Magnus_Bane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sad then sweet, This was based off a conversation I had with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Magnus_Bane/pseuds/I_am_Magnus_Bane
Summary: Everyone knows Logan doesn't do emotions, but there is someone who always brings out that side in him: Virgil.Over one of their many long-distance calls, while they're waiting for Virgil to finish high school, Logan gets one of those flashes of hot, raw emotion. And what can he say other than who gave Virgil the permission to prove he is not the robot everyone thinks he is?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Who Gave You Permission

Logan was used to calls like these. His long-distance boyfriend was in an abusive household where every night could be his last. But Virgil took every beating they had to offer. And then his little brothers' too.

Logan picked up the phone, and hoped to God above it wouldn't be Remus or Janus.

"Hello?" He said, voice shaking.  _ Please let it be him. Please. Please. _

"Hey, Lo," Virgil's rough voice answered.

"How bad are you?" Logan prayed he would get an answer. 

"Purple."

Logan sighed in relief. They had set up a color system after it came to light that Virge was suicidal. Blue for good, purple for feeling a little down, red for medium, green for bad, and black for the end.

"How can I help?" He asked, his heart lifting a little as he thought of the smile that Virgil would give at the question. 

"Just talk to me for a bit." Logan heard a small voice at the other end. "Jan, it's Lo-Lo, you take Remus and get into bed, I'll just be a moment." There was a slight pause before Virgil spoke again. "Yes, I'll ask him if he'll read to you two, but only if you go brush your teeth." Logan gave a small laugh as Virge came back to him.

"Hi," Lo whispered. 

"Hi," the other whispered back. "Sorry for that."

"You don't have to apologize for getting distracted. What time is it there?"

"Nine o'clock." Virgil let out a yawn. "Why am I tired?"

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday." Logan sang, not able to help himself. 

"Don't you Billy Joel me." Virgil laughed. "How was your day, Star?"

"Stupid college professor didn't like my essay because it 'lacked emotion,' okay, whatever. That doesn't mean you can dock points."

"Which class? Was it the stupid chemistry one?" Virge asked. “Because he can jump off a cliff. Your essay was amazing, I just know it."

"Yeah. After that, I met Patton and Roman for lunch and they drug me to a strip mall." Logan frowned, remembering how much of a headache it was to keep Pat away from the animal store. “You will love them.”

"I'm sure I will. Did you get anything?" Virgil prompted.

"I got a few more ties. Oh, and I bought you a jacket!"

"Mm, what does it look like?" Logan heard a clatter on the other end. "Stupid books," Virgil muttered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ru left some books out and they fell on my foot. I'm going to set you on the table while I put them away, okay?" Virge answered.

"Okay." Logan waited quietly while his boyfriend cleaned up.

"Alright, I'm back," Virgil said after a few minutes. "Sorry for taking so long."

"Don't apologize. It's fine." L replied. 

"Oh, sorry."

"Virgil…" Logan warned. "What did I just say?"

"Not to apologize," Virge answered sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Virgil!" Logan exclaimed, laughing. "You just did it again!"

"Telling me not to apologize just makes me want to do it more!" V blurted. "I'm sorry, okay. Just accept it so we can move on!"

"This is me changing the subject!" Lo responded. He heard Virgil laugh on the other end. "How much longer until school ends?"

"Four months. Then I can come home to you." Logan could hear the smile in Virge's voice through the phone. "I've already been accepted to your college."

"That's only if you make it out," Logan whispered, hating to put a damper on their conversation. 

"I promised I'd come home to you, didn't I?" Virgil said softly. "I'm not going to break that promise."

"You never promised that, though." L tried hard to keep his voice from trembling. He wanted that so  _ bad _ .

"I didn't?" V sounded confused. "I guess that must have been something I said to myself to keep going."

That was all it took to break Logan. He sobbed hard, trying to control himself, but failing miserably.

"Logan?" Virgil asked, sounding worried. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Who gave you permission to do that?” Lo choked through his sobs. “Who gave you the permission?”

“I don’t understand, the permission for what?” Virgil sounded so concerned. “Logan, are you alright?”

“Who gave you the permission to make me feel things?” Logan hastily wiped at his face, trying and failing to keep a level head.

“You aren’t a robot, Lo,” Virgil said fiercely. “You’re allowed to feel things. I know you try hard not to, but it’s okay.”

“Why do you care so much?” L whispered, tears slowing down. “You care for me more than anyone ever has.”

“Star…” Virgil let his voice fade before starting again. “Starling, you mean so much to me. I care because no one else has. Because you deserve to be cared about.”

“I love you,” Lo declared. “ _ So much. _ ”

“I love you too,” Virgil responded. “And I  _ will _ come home to you. I promise.”

“I’ll be here waiting.” Logan took a shaky breath, calming his flittering heart. “I’ll count the days.”

“I bet you will.” L heard Virge’s smile through the phone. “So, are you okay to read to the little ones?”

“Yeah.” Lo looked around his room for a book. “What do you want?”

“I’ll bring you to them and let them decide, okay? I bet Donte’s Inferno is too mature for them.”

Logan laughed. “Yeah, we don’t want to give the little arsonist any ideas either. Bring me in.”

“Giveth me a memento!” Logan heard the door open as Virgil entered the room. “Alright, you’re on speaker.” 

“Salutations, my tiny humans!” Lo exclaimed. 

“Hi, Lo-Lo!” The twins replied. 

“What books shall we read tonight?”

“The Giraffe That Can’t Dance!” Janus said.

“Jan, stop bouncing.” Virgil scolded. “Ree, what do you want?”

“No David!”

Logan walked over to his bed and pulled out the box that housed his children's books.

“V, do you want to choose which one we read first?” L asked. “And do you have those two on your end?”

“Why don’t we read the giraffe one, since it was called out first and last time we read Remus’s first. And, yes, I have both.” Lo heard the phone be set on the bed and Virge went to receive the books. A few moments later, he was picked up again. “Okay, books have been achieved. You start.”

“Gerald was a tall giraffe whose neck was tall and slim, but his knees were awfully bandy and his legs were rather thin….” As Logan read, a peace fell over him. Virgil was safe. They would be together soon. Things would turn out okay. It would all be okay.


End file.
